Yo quisiera ser
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Él la ama, la desea, la necesita. En silencio. Porque es su mejor amigo y teme que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos. RonxHermione.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo_

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento_

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces _

_Y que sólo en mi mente vivas para siempre..._

**-Reik.**

**

* * *

  
**

La luna se colaba por la ventana de la sala común. Dos muchachos se encontraban en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea: un chico de dieciséis años con cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos tan azules como el mismo mar y la otra, una muchacha con cabello enmarañado y color castaño, con unos ojos color miel preciosos; pero esos ojos ahora mostraban tristeza y dolor.

-Por favor, ya no llores más.-dijo Ron mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica que estaba recargada en su hombro.

-No lo puedo evitar, Ron-dijo Hermione llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo-¿Por qué siempre que me enamoro termino con el corazón roto?-dijo débilmente, escondiéndose en el pecho de Ron.

Hermione ya no era la misma chica de los otros años, ahora ya tenía buen cuerpo; claro, seguía siendo tan aplicada como siempre, más madura y más bonita; la verdad se había hecho más popular desde que se juntaba con Lavender y Parvati, pero siempre que se enamoraba de algún chico, terminaba con el corazón roto. Nadie la valoraba por lo que era, sólo la usaban para las tareas y luego la dejaban.

-Te voy a decir algo, Hermione-dijo Ron tomando el mentón de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos-Ellos no te merecen, tú vales mucho la pena y no gastes tus lágrimas en esos idiotas que no vieron a la hermosa y dulce muchacha que se esconde detrás de esos libros.-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa a Hermione.

La chica tan sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa. Él siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

Ron sólo quería acariciar a Hermione, sentir su piel, su aroma; toda ella era tan especial. Aunque mucha gente sólo la veía como la "comelibros" de la escuela, él no. Él la veía como la mujer más bella que pudo haber pisado la faz de la tierra. Pero tan sólo eran amigos, sólo amigos, y él tenía que comprenderlo.

-Ron...-dijo Hermione viendo directamente los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Dime.-dijo él perdiéndose por completo en esos ojos tan bellos.

-Gracias.-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

-No hay porqué, Hermione-dijo él sonriendo-Te voy a decir algo.

-Dime.-dijo ella atenta a lo que iba a decirle Ron.

-Si alguien llega a romperte el corazón de nuevo, yo mismo me encargaré de que ese no vuelva a meterse contigo.-dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione rió aun con lágrimas en los ojos; no lo pudo evitar ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-En serio no puedo comprender cómo Zabini se atrevió a hacerte eso.-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

Zabini le había pedido a Hermione que si quería ser su novia, y ella gustosa había aceptado, pues se sentía feliz de haberse hecho más popular. Pero en el momento en el que Hermione regresaba de la biblioteca, descubrió que Zabini se enrollaba con Pansy en el pasillo. Cuando se enfrentó a él, sólo alcanzó a escuchar que todo era una apuesta y un juego, después no escuchó nada pues sus lágrimas y el dolor de cabeza la ensordecieron por completo.

-Ya no importa, Ron-dijo Hermione entre sollozos-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien.-dijo Ron mientras seguía acariciando el suave cabello de Hermione.

Así se quedaron mucho rato, reflexionando cada cuál sus cosas. De pronto, la luna se ocultó por completo entre las nubes que había y comenzó a llover. Una lluvia que decía muchos de los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de mi mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no puedo ser correspondido? ¿Por qué ella no me ama como yo a ella? Porqué, Porqué, Porqué; esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Ron todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches.

Hermione Granger: la "comelibros", la "ratón de biblioteca", la chica con la que siempre discutía por cualquier cosa. Él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos desde el cuarto año cuando vio a Hermione tan hermosa en el baile; nada podía estropear su imagen, excepto que iba acompañada de ese búlgaro odioso: Víctor Krum.

Pero fuera de ahí todo era perfecto: Sus ojos, su cabello, su aroma, toda ella. ¿Que daría él por ser correspondido? Daría todo, absolutamente todo por que Hermione fuera de él. Sólo de él.

Ron había pensado muchas veces en decirle sus sentimientos, pero sabía que ese amor tan grande que sentía no era correspondido. Hermione sólo era su mejor amiga. Era como una hermana: le podía contar sus penas y problemas sin recibir ningún regaño, al contrario, recibía consejos y palabras de aliento.

Hermione, por otro lado, había notado esas últimas semanas que Ron estaba algo extraño. Sí, seguía siendo el mismo bromista de siempre, el simpático "Ronnie", pero ella presentía que algo raro le pasaba a su amigo, y decidió romper el hielo preguntándole acerca de eso.

-Ron…-dijo Hermione mientras seguía recargada en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-¿Si?-dijo Ron todavía acariciando su suave cabello.

-Te he notado algo extraño estas últimas semanas.-dijo la chica sin más rodeos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Ron mientras notaba cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

-No lo sé-dijo ella, notando que su respuesta era tonta-He sentido que te has alejado de Harry y…de mí.-dijo lo último tomando un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

Era cierto. Ron ya no andaba tan pegado con Harry y Hermione como años atrás. Ahora él era aparte. Seguía con sus bromas pero no se juntaba tanto con ellos. No se sentaba con ellos en clase, no desayunaban ni comían juntos, ni tampoco hacían los deberes juntos en la sala común. ¿Cuál era la razón de tan repentino alejamiento?: Hermione Granger.

Ella era la razón por la cuál Ron se había alejado ligeramente de sus amigos. Cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella, se ponía nervioso, no podía hablar con claridad, y siempre se sonrojaba.

-¿Hum?-dijo Ron tratando de evitar por todos los medios la mirada de Hermione.

-Ya sé que no es una respuesta lógica-dijo Hermione tratando de encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo. Ella siempre que lo veía a los ojos, veía la verdad en esa mirada tan profunda-Pero es que te he notado algo ido, ya no haces los deberes con nosotros ni comes con nosotros.

-Es que…-dijo Ron pensando en una excusa convincente-He tenido algunos problemas.-dijo casi sin pensar.

-¿Y por qué no me los cuentas?-dijo Hermione separándose suavemente de él y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Ron se quedó helado. No podía decirle a Hermione sus problemas, porque la mayoría de ellos la incluían a ella. Varias veces había tratado de decirle lo que sentía, pero el miedo a ser rechazado se lo impedía.

Sabía que Hermione sólo lo veía cómo uno de sus mejores amigos, el que la comprendía y siempre le daba consejos, pero él la veía como la persona más especial y maravillosa que pudo haber existido. Cuando quedó petrificada por el basilisco en segundo año, él iba todas las noches a visitarla a escondidas, y una de esas veces, le dijo todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque sabía que nadie lo había escuchado, pues era su secreto.

-Vamos, Ron-dijo Hermione esperando que Ron le contara sus problemas-Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga y puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé.-dijo Ron.

Las palabras: "Soy tu mejor amiga" le rompieron el corazón. Eso daba entender que Hermione sólo lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y la verdad él era el único que la comprendía, pues Harry estaba salvando al mundo ahí afuera.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Hermione impaciente-¿Es que no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contarme tus problemas?-dijo algo sentida.

-No es eso-dijo Ron tomando el mentón de Hermione-Lo que pasa, es que hay una chica…-dijo apenado-Y esa chica…

-Aja.-dijo Hermione mientras sentía cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-Me trae loco, en pocas palabras-dijo Ron tumbándose hacia atrás encima del sofá-Y la verdad no sé cómo decirle que me gusta.

-Pues sólo díselo.-dijo Hermione algo cortante aparentando que no le importaba, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.

Aunque no lo aceptara, Hermione amaba a Ron. Su simpatía, sus chistes, todo lo que incluyera a Ron le atraía. No sabía cómo una persona totalmente opuesta a ella le podía atraer pero así era: lo amaba tanto. Cada centímetro de Hermione Granger amaba a Ronald Weasley, pero ella sabía que su amor no era correspondido por las palabras que el chico acababa de pronunciar.

-Lo pensaré-dijo Ron-Hermione, creo que ya estoy un poco cansado, me voy a dormir.

-Está bien, gracias Ron, mil gracias por tu apoyo.-dijo Hermione mostrándole una sincera y dulce sonrisa a Ron.

-No hay porqué.-dijo Ron también sonriendo.

Hermione subió al dormitorio de chicas y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en su cama, que estaba con los doseles recorridos y se puso a pensar. ¿Quién era la misteriosa chica que le había robado el corazón a su pelirrojo?

0-0-0

Ron entró a su dormitorio y vio que sus amigos no estaban; de seguro andaban en los terrenos, pues últimamente todos salían a practicar Quidditch o simplemente a hablar. Se sentó en su cama y recordó que su padre le había regalado de cumpleaños un aparato del tamaño de un chivatoscopio parecido a un aparato muggle llamado _dario_ o algo parecido, sólo que éste funcionaba con magia y ponía canciones que iban de acuerdo a tus pensamientos. Lo prendió ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

0-0-0

Hermione comenzó a escuchar una canción que jamás había oído pero le atraía mucho y dedujo que venía del cuarto de los chicos de sexto año; abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia allí para escuchar con más atención.

0-0-0

Ron no le prestaba mucha atención a la canción hasta que escuchó una frase que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Por otro lado, Hermione comenzó a escuchar la canción por fuera de la puerta del dormitorio.

_Yo quisiera ser ese_

_Por quien tú te desvelas_

_Y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

La canción tenía razón.

-Hermione-dijo Ron con un dejo de tristeza en la voz-Si supieras que yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas, quisiera ser tu llanto para tan siquiera poder rozar tu mejilla.

La canción seguía mientras Hermione estaba perpleja ante la confesión de Ron.

_Yo quisiera ser ese_

_Por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mí siempre enamorada_

-Sí, tiene toda la razón la letra-volvió a decir Ron viendo el aparato con melancolía-Yo quisiera que por mí te levantaras todos los días, sólo para verme, abrazarme y besarme, pero es imposible; porque tú sólo me ves como tu mejor amigo.-dijo esto mientras una lágrima cristalina estaba a punto de caer de sus ojos azules.

Hermione estaba atónita ante lo que había dicho Ron. ¡Era correspondida! Ese era el momento para decirle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo.

Entró al dormitorio silenciosamente; Ron no se dio cuenta porque seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

-Ron-dijo Hermione ante la nerviosa mirada del chico-¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí?-le dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba la mejilla del chico y lo miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos que ahora reflejaban nerviosismo.

-¿Qué vale más, Hermione?-dijo Ron muy seguro de sí mismo-¿Unas palabras o un hecho?-preguntó.

-Pues ¿un hecho?-dijo Hermione sin comprender porqué la pregunta.

-Ven y te diré.-dijo Ron mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y la llevaba hacia su cama, donde se sentaron juntos.

Ron tomó tan delicadamente el rostro de Hermione como si fuera de cristal y la miró directamente a los ojos. La besó. La besó como nunca había besado a nadie en su vida. Este era un beso tan dulce como la miel, tan cálido. Se sentía tan bien. Duró varios minutos, mientras los dos lo disfrutaban.

-Ron...-dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-No digas nada-dijo Ron poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de Hermione-Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu duda.-le dijo sonriendo.

-Mmmm-dijo Hermione también sonriendo-Cuando tenga dudas quiero que tú me las resuelvas.-le dijo la chica riendo junto con él.

Así se convirtieron en la "Pareja del año" como solían llamarlos sus compañeros. Pues por fin todos esos sentimientos que estuvieron guardados durante años, salieron a la luz y dieron comienzo a un gran amor.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Aquí estoy con otro one-shot basado en una de mis canciones favoritas y que creo, queda a la perfección con Ron y Hermione. Si me quieres hacer feliz, solo da click el botón que dice "Go" y déjame tu opinión. Gracias.

_-Bianca._


End file.
